Vampire Kisses: The Pentagram
by TheVampiress768
Summary: Our herione Raven wakes up as a vampire. She doesn't exactly know what she is, or how she got to where she is. She meets interesting 'people' along the way of finding her long lost boyfriend who is supposeably dead. Will she find him? Read and find out


Waking up

Raven woke up, confused and scared. It was pitch black dark and she didn't know where she was.  
"Mom? Dad? Alexander?" she called as loud as she could.  
The only thing she heard was the echo of her voice. She felt cold; she shivered as she touched her skin. It was super smooth. Almost like, like rock? She cocked her head to the side curiously.  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry.  
"Hello?" she asked frantically. No answer.  
"Hello?!" she called louder. "Anybody there?"  
All she heard was her echo.  
"Raven! Raven! Come quick. Hurry! I need you!" sobbed a voice.  
Her eyes widened, "Mom?! Mom? Where are you!?"  
Silence followed.

Then mischievous giggles echoed throughout the caverns.  
Raven curled up in a ball and tried to cry. She just couldn't. The tears wouldn't come. She was even more confused and scared so she sobbed harder, still the tears would not come.  
"Alexander! I need you," she cried.  
Alexander was Raven's first love. They had always been together. They were almost inseparable to each other.

She thought for a second and her eyes widened,  
"And it may be my last" she said quietly to herself.  
She reached a shaking hand up to her face and touched her freezing skin then moved down to her lips. She closed her eyes _still the same ol' Raven_ she thought smiling to herself.  
She heard a familiar giggle in the caves.

Her eyes flashed behind her but nothing seemed to be there.

She bit her lip nervously, then flinched at the sudden pain. She licked her lip and the taste hit her like a brick wall. It was so sweet, like, honey almost. Except, sweeter? She raised an eyebrow. Then paused.  
She touched her lips again, opening her mouth to touch her teeth.

She flinched when her finger touched her tooth.  
They were as sharp as razors.  
She shook her head in denial.  
"Impossible." she murmured.

She remembered when she was a vampire last Halloween. Vampires were her favorite mystical creatures ever. She always wanted to be one. She had accidentally bitten her lip too when she had the fake fangs in. It made her bleed and it hurt badly.  
She heard the footsteps again and she quickly turned her head. This time, she didn't call. She merely followed.

She heard the voices, they kind of sounded like they were yelling but in true reality, they were merely talking softly. She then realized her senses had sharpened too.

She shook her head. "I must be crazy." She whispered almost silently to herself.

Then she heard them more clearly.  
"I'm telling you Jagger. Luna is a waste of your valuable time. She's about as smart as..as.." the voice said. "A vampire!"  
The cave busted out in hysterical laughter.  
Raven had the right to be curious at this point. She stepped out of the shadows and exclaimed the three boys, "but vampires aren't real!"  
The boys paused and slowly looked back at her. One boy had jet-black hair and piercing yellow eyes. Another had one blue eye and one green eye, also piercing, with long white hair with blood red ends that swept his shoulders. The last one also had yellow eyes, and brownish- reddish hair. The one with green and blue eyes attracted Raven's attention.  
She blushed and smiled at them and said, "I'm Raven, what are you're names?"  
The black-haired boy just stared, while the one with white long hair came up to her.  
He smiled seductively and said, "I'm Jagger, and this-" he pointed to the staring boy "-is Fredrick."  
Izzy smiled and waved while he just continued to stare at her.  
"Oh, and him-" Jagger jerked his thumb back at the brown haired guy "-he's Johnny"  
He did that annoying head jerking thing that always bugs the crap out of Raven.  
She gazed up at Jagger while he was focused on something behind her.  
"Uh, we have to..go. I-i'll see you later." he stuttered, and then the boys turned and ran away.

She paused and crinkled her eyebrows.

"Wait! Wait for me! Where are you going?" she yelled.

The boys just kept running. She quietly followed behind them.

"Dude, do you think that girl was a vampire?" asked Fredrick

"I KNOW she was a vampire," said Jagger. "Werewolf senses remember? And you-" he punched Fredrick in the arm. "-Should've known that too, Freddie boy" Jagger smiled fiercely at Fredrick.

Fredrick growled and got on all fours.

"Do NOT call me that." Fredrick snarled.

"Bro, chill out." said Johnny.

Raven was surprised to hear Johnny's voice. It had a very strong English accent yet it was very deep and husky.

So was the other two, but they didn't have the strong accent.

Just like that, Fredrick straightened up and nodded at Johnny.

Then, Fredrick had a strange look on his face,

And he looked directly at Raven.

She gasped and ran behind a wall in the cave. She raised her eyebrows when she discovered where she was. She was in the same cave she was when she went on a field trip in fourth grade, she could tell because the little annoying kid that was in her grade wrote sware words on the walls. Even though it was fuzzy, she still could remember it a little bit. Of course, now that she was nineteen, she wasn't even in school anymore anyway. Not even college. She knew she had to go but she didn't want to at that point.

She heard footsteps again and she held her breath, which was surprisingly easy for her. Then, she saw a huge wolf that was almost as big as a bear. It sniffed around, and then it let out a deafening howl. She covered her ears and tried not to shriek at the bloodcurdling howling. Then, the wolf left.

Raven slid down the wall, eyes wide, trying to figure out what was going on. She brought her shaking hands up in front of her face and whispered to herself, "what the hell is going on?" she paused, and tried to figure out who or what she was. "Vampire? I'm not a vampire. There's no such thing as vampires, but that was a big wolf, or bear, or whatever it was." she babbled.

"Raven." whispered a ghostly voice from inside the cave. "Raven, come quickly. I will tell you what is going on if you come to me, my child."

Raven didn't ask questions, she got up and ran to where the voice was coming from.


End file.
